The War of the Waves
by graphical-fics
Summary: Unalaq, the chief of the Northern Water Tribe, has declared war on the Southern Water Tribe and has captured Avatar Korra's family. As a member of the Southern Water Tribe, it's Korra's duty to not only save her family, but to save her tribe as well. However, to answer the call to battle, she must leave her newly wedded wife Asami. But what will become of their fates?
1. Chapter 1: The Call to Arms

Chapter 1: The Call to Arms

* * *

><p>The last glimpse of sunlight dissipated as Korra packed the last of her dress uniform into her tribal-patterned bag. As a citizen of the Southern Water Tribe, it was Korra's duty to serve her tribe against all enemies, foreign or domestic, in times of war. Now that the Northern Water Tribe was attacking her home, Korra, along with the United Forces, was to be detached with four other battalions to control the situation and keep peaceful relations with her uncle and leader of the Northern tribe, Unalaq. However, Korra sighed with anticipation and annoyance, for she had other things on her mind. She realized that this mission would make her be away from her dear newly wedded wife Asami for extended periods of time. Suddenly, a pair of warm, soft hands caressed the Avatar's shoulders and slowly dipped to wrap around her toned stomach.<p>

"I don't want you to go", cried a familiar voice.

"I have to, Asami. It's my duty to help my people, and you know that."

"I know, but I can't help but think that you might lose your life in this war, Korra. Unalaq's forces are already infiltrating the cities, and your family's already been captured."

"All the more reason why I have to do this", Korra insisted. Her voice was unfaltering, and was filled with purpose. "I love you more than anything, Asami, but I have to rescue my family."

Asami knew that Korra was right. She understood how much pride Korra had for being a Southern Water Tribe member. She also understood how angry Korra was at Unalaq for betraying her father and now wanting war to unite the two tribes under himself. But Asami also knew that she wanted Korra to stay with her, and that's what hurts her the most.

Asami's breath quivered and she soon released her arms and slumped down onto the bed next to the luggage. Fiddling with the gear-shaped pendant on her necklace that her mother gave to her as a child, the heiress began to sob uncontrollably, tears streaming down her face.

"Please come back to me. I can't imagine being on this world without you by my side", Asami whimpered, her hands covering her face.

Seeing that her wife was clearly distraught, as she always messed with her pendant whenever she felt uncomfortable, the Avatar stopped her packing and knelt down, grabbing hold of Asami's hands.

"I will always come back to you, in this life or the next. You have my word, as well as my heart." Korra proclaimed.

The Avatar slowly pulled away the heiress' hands to reveal the beautiful face that was hidden beneath it. Cerulean eyes meeting with emerald ones, Korra leaned in to wipe the tears off of Asami's face and then proceeded to passionately kiss her beloved wife.

Asami, so deeply in love with Korra, pulled the Avatar onto the bed and straddled her, pinning her arms down in the process. The two passionately shared a kiss and began to take each other's shirts off. Korra flipped Asami under her in one fluid motion and began to claim her territory, biting marks onto the heiress' porcelain-colored neck.

"Make this last night count, Avatar", Asami whispered.

"I will."

* * *

><p>Asami woke up disoriented in the early hours of the morning from her alarm clock. She smashed the snooze button and turned around to kiss her lovely wife, only to see her side of the bed empty, the sheets neatly folded, with the gleaming steel helmet in the shape of a wolf replacing where her wife would be.<p>

_I can't believe it's time_, Asami thought to herself. _It would've been such a beautiful morning._

The sound of running water resonated from the bathroom. Grabbing the bed sheets to cover her naked body with, Asami rushed to the bathroom to see her lover getting ready to travel to the Southern Water Tribe.

Korra was already in her combat gear, and was cautiously tying her hair into her normal hairstyle. Korra was already dressed in the most traditional warrior clothing: the dark blue armor and blue-stained pelts with the four elements engraved into the center of the breastplate, silver greaves and braces, and painted-on bands and geometrical shapes on her arms.

Glimpsing in the mirror as she twisted and tied her hair, the Avatar caught a glimpse of her wife, sleepy and wrapped in sheets, sluggishly coming towards the bathroom.

"How'd you sleep?" The Avatar asked.

"Terribly", the heiress replied.

"Was I _that_ bad in bed last night?" Korra asked sarcastically.

Asami bumped her, rolling her eyes and chuckling in the process. Korra always loved it when Asami laughed, and turned around to gaze into her wife's eyes. The two were both entranced with each other and seemed to glow and glisten with happiness.

Suddenly, there was an abrupt and harsh knock at the door. The bright and glowing Asami drastically became dull and glum towards the situation at hand as she soon feared that the person knocking on the door might not be the usual houseguest.

Korra quickly finished tying the remaining ponytail and raced towards the door, peering into the eyehole only to see a man of decorated status gleaming back.

_It's time_, Korra realized.

"It's Iroh", Korra said. "It's time for me to go."

Kissing Asami, she grabbed her pack and helmet, and began to walk out the door.

* * *

><p>"Wait!" Asami cried out.<p>

Running towards Korra, she took off her necklace and held it in her hand as she jumped up towards the Avatar. Holding Asami, Korra kissed her wife passionately one final time. As the two broke the kiss, Asami grabbed the Avatar's hand and placed her necklace in it.  
>"Asami, your necklace…" Korra gasped.<p>

"It's always kept me from my troubles. I only hope it does the same for you."  
>"But it's something that your mother gav-"<br>"Well now I'm passing it on from my mother to you. I love you Korra. Now hurry on so you can hurry back."  
>Korra quickly put the necklace around her neck and embraced Asami.<p>

Putting on her helmet, Korra left the house and boarded the transportation truck, finding a seat saved by her best friends and longtime combat buddies Bolin and Mako.

Korra waved one last goodbye to her wife, and sat down when she could no longer see Asami, fiddling with Asami's necklace. Korra sighed deeply.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Bolin asked.

"I just have a feeling that this is going to be a long and agonizing war."


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival and Departure

Chapter 2: Arrival and Departure

* * *

><p>Korra waited at the end of the long aisle, fire lilies and white lotuses covering the vast majority of the floor. She inhaled sharply and exhaled slowly and looked at Tenzin, their presiding minister, for reassurance, for she was the most nervous she's ever been. Suddenly, the crowd stands to their feet and gasps as they welcome a woman dressed in white. The orchestra playing, Korra took one final deep breath and turned around, only to see her soul mate striding down the aisle along with her father, Hiroshi Sato. Asami was as beautiful as ever, with a long veil covering her face, and a white wedding dress that envied everyone around her. Her face, although masked by the semi-transparent veil, was still just as bright and vivid, with her lips painted a dark red and her eyes shadowed with purple tints.<p>

As Asami reached the end to where Korra was, the Avatar couldn't help but shed a few tears. The two turned and chuckled at each other, each just as nervous as the other.

"Shall we begin?" Tenzin asked.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, you snail sloths! We've reached the Southern Water Tribe!"<p>

Korra jumped at the sound of Iroh's booming voice. _Damn_, Korra thought. _And I was actually having a good dream. _Korra reached into her pocket and dug out a picture of a beautiful Asami, dressed in her white wedding gown. She kissed the picture for good luck.

With the plane landing at a nauseating halt at the landing pad at the edge of Harbor City, Korra immediately put the photo into her pocket and grabbed her pack. She then proceeded to lead the other fighters out of the plane, only to see the devastation that her home tribe's endured. Panic and fear shot onto her face, and she dropped her pack in shock.

"Oh, shit", Bolin exclaimed. "This is not looking good."

_Mom, Dad, Naga, please be all right_, Korra thought.

* * *

><p>"Let's at least get into the inner sanctum", Iroh said. "There, we can be able to talk with the Southern military generals and have a plan of attack. Men, go to your stations. Bolin, Mako, Korra, follow me."<p>

Korra agreed and she, Bolin, and Mako followed Iroh towards the inner gate of the city. Suddenly, a large ball of ice was flung towards their direction.

"Watch out!" Mako screamed.

The group ducked out of the way, only to see a plethora of more of the same ice clusters being flung towards their direction, some of which landed right in front of the entrance to the inner city gates.

Water, earth, fire, and air danced around to try and combat the ice, only leading to no avail.

"It's no use! There's too many of those clusters! We're never going to make it into the inner sanctum!" Mako cried.

Korra, using her supernatural powers, dug a tunnel underneath the thick snow.

"If we can't get through to the city, we'll have to go _under_. Let's move!"

* * *

><p>After what seemed like hours of trudging through snow, the group made it through to the inner sanctum and the military base of Harbor City. Upon entering the base, the group was greeted by the most prestigious generals of the Southern Water Tribe that Korra had only read about in history books. Korra took off her wolf helmet and set it on the rack beside the great iron doors.<p>

"Avatar Korra, General Iroh, I bid you welcome. I am General Bato, and these other two generals, Kuruk and Hakoda, are a part of my staff." The two generals bowed to Korra, and Korra returned the gesture.

"Avatar Korra, it's a true honor to meet you, however, I wish we'd meet in lighter circumstances. If you would please follow me to our conference room, I'm afraid we must get down to business."

* * *

><p>After several hours of debate and argument, Korra kicked open the conference room doors, furious with the outcome of the meeting. Iroh, along with Mako and Bolin, exited the conference room, dazed and overwhelmed by the current situation that the Southern Water Tribe was in.<p>

"We can't surrender to Unalaq! I won't stand towards it! This isn't what the Southern Water Tribe does!" Korra cried.

"It seems like we have no choice, Avatar." Iroh exclaimed.

"Not if I can help it!", Korra said, walking towards the doors. "I'm going out there, and I'm stopping this madness, even if I have to kill Unalaq myself!"

"You'll get yourself killed!" Bolin cried out, grabbing Korra's arm. "Unalaq's had decades of Waterbending experience, and not to mention, the most powerful spiritual connection out of anyone in the world! You shouldn't risk your life! Asami'll never recover if you die!"  
>"My family's in danger, Bo. I need to do this, even if my life's on the line", Korra yelled, shirking away Bolin's hand. She then grabbed her helmet off the rack and put it on her head. She opened the doors, and bolted out into the harsh snowy environment.<p>

Korra grabbed the picture of Asami and kissed it before putting it back in her pocket.

_I'm sorry, Asami, but I have to do this. Mom, Dad, Naga… I'm coming._

* * *

><p>Asami finished packing the last items of clothing onto her bag before lacing up her boots. Suddenly, the phone rang just as she equipped her electrified glove.<p>

"Hello?" Asami said.

"Hello, Asami", a familiar, grim voice roared through the receiver. "I hope you're ready to depart. I'm looking forward to seeing what new inventions you've created for me. The plane is ready for you at the terminal."

"Yes, I'm ready", Asami replied. "I'll see you in the south…

Unalaq."


	3. Chapter 3: Contact Point

Chapter 3: Contact Point

* * *

><p>After a grueling 5-hour flight, Asami finally made it from Republic City to the temporary Northern Water Tribe military base that was located only 20000 li from the Inner Sanctum of Harbor City. Jumping out of the cockpit, Asami proceeded to go grab her suitcase from the passenger seat of the cockpit. Through her peripheries she saw out of the corner of her eye a tall and slender man with traditional Northern Water Tribe chief clothing coming closer towards her location.<p>

"Asami Sato, as I live and breath", the Northern Water Tribe chief proclaimed. "Welcome, my lovely engineer. I hope the flight wasn't too tiring."

"No. It was rather relaxing." Asami replied in a monotonous voice.

"Excellent. Well, let's skip the pleasantries and move onto the real reason why you're here. Let's see your new inventions." Unalaq quickly snapped his fingers and motioned a nearby Northern Water Tribe warrior to help the heiress with her luggage, and the two followed Unalaq to his tent.

* * *

><p>At a first impression, the exterior of the tent seemed to be rather average, but the interior of Unalaq's tent was lavish and exquisite, decorated with hunted animals that Asami never knew even existed. In the center of the tent was a large military strategic table laced with shiny shells and beads, which made Asami gasp in awe.<p>

"Extraordinary, isn't it?" Unalaq asked. "I had it shipped over from the Now, I'd like for you to pull out what you've invented that'll crush the Southern Water Tribe's forces."

Asami hesitated to reach towards her luggage.

"Reluctant, are we?" Unalaq pointed out. He then proceeded to direct Asami's attention towards a surveillance monitor. Displayed on the monitor was a woman whose face resembled that of Asami's, chained to the wall in large shackles.

"Mom!" Asami cried out, tears beginning to stream down her face.

"Now, should I, instead of keeping your mother locked up in my possession, sell her into slavery to the Earth Kingdom? We wouldn't want that, would we?"

Asami cringed and swore under her breath, but submitted and placed the blueprints of a larger-than-life sized humanoid.

"They're called Mecha Tanks", Asami explained. "Not only are they impervious to metalbending due to their platinum shell, but they're also bending-proof. They also bring versatility and flexibility into the fighting game."

"Excellent", Unalaq was obviously happy with the design due to the long and grim smile on his face. Suddenly, the alarms throughout the entire base began to sound.  
><em>Intruders<em>, Unalaq thought. A foot soldier then peered into the tent, to report to Unalaq about the alarm.

"Sir," the soldier said. "The Avatar is approaching our gates."

"Is there anyone else with her?" Unalaq asked.

"Negative, sir. It's just the Avatar."

_Korra? _Asami thought. _Why is she coming here all by herself?_

Asami's thinking was suddenly shot down when Unalaq grabbed her attention.

"Asami, my dear, you said you happened to have one of your successful Mecha Tanks shipped over here?" Unalaq asked inquisitively.

"Yes." Asami replied. "It should be at the hangar."

"Excellent." Unalaq said, stroking his chin. "Suit up, engineer. You're going to test your new invention on the Avatar, for your mother's life depends on whether or not _you_ want to cooperate."

* * *

><p>Korra was steadily approaching the gate on a slab of ice, gliding through the snowy fields using her bending. Using her mastery of the four elements, she decimated the vast majority of the Northern warriors that blocked her way of getting closer and closer to her family.<p>

_I'm so close._ Korra thought. _ Mom, Dad, Naga, hang on. I'm almost there._

All of a sudden, a large humanoid jumped out from behind the gates right in front of where Korra stood, and became still.

_What the fuck is that? _Korra wondered.

Suddenly, the machine sprung to life, and began to mercilessly try to attack the Avatar. Korra sprang up and dodged the Mecha Tank's advances, throwing large waves of fire in the process. When she realized that fire couldn't harm the machine, she used water, then earth, and finally air. When none of the elements even made a dent in the humanoid, she realized that what she was fighting was unstoppable. Suddenly, through her peripheral vision, she saw Unalaq at the front of the gate, taunting her to try and catch him. Enraged, Korra's initial reaction was to run to Unalaq and kill him. Running towards Unalaq, she began to create a large ball of fire to throw at Unalaq when suddenly a large strand of electrical wire sent a surge of pure electrical power ran up and down the entirety of her body, tying her down in the process.

* * *

><p>In shock, the Avatar fell onto the cold snow, jolting sporadically. With all the energy drained from her body her vision foggy, she heard footsteps come closer and closer to where she laid sprawled across the barren tundra. She then caught a glimpse of a blurry silhouette drawing nearer. Korra recognized that silhouette.<p>

_Spirits, it can't be true. _Korra thought. _Is that who I think it is?_

As she regained clarity of her vision, her worst nightmares came true. It is Asami.

Puffy eyed and clearly distraught, the heiress knelt down to finish what she started.

"A-Asami?" Korra wondered. "Why?"

Powering on her electrical glove and with tears streaming down her face, Asami began to charge a powerful electrical current throughout the glove.

"I am so sorry, Korra." Asami cried out, her voice faltering. "I have to do this."

Another crippling surge of pure electricity overwhelmed Korra's body as she withered and screamed in pain.

The blurry outline of the Avatar's wife turned darker and hazier to Korra until everything, eventually, turned pitch black, and she was unconscious.

"I love you, Korra, so much."


	4. Chapter 4: Betrayal

Chapter 4: Betrayal

* * *

><p>"I love you, Korra, so much."<p>

* * *

><p><p>

Asami jumped out of the Mecha Tank, whose large talons gripped the unconscious Avatar's body, with tears streaming down her face.

"Welcome back, engineer" Unalaq said. "I suppose you had a wonderful time?"

"Fuck you." Asami hissed.

"Now, now," Unalaq gestured. "Is that any way to treat your mother's captor?"

Asami looked away, biting her lip.

"Am I finished? Is my end of the bargain fulfilled? Can I leave with my mother now?" Asami asked.

"Now wait a minute, engineer." Unalaq said, bending on shackles out of ice onto the heiress' wrists. "You're bound to my will. As long as your mother remains as my prisoner, your servitude will be used until noted otherwise." Unalaq smirked and grabbed the engineer by the shackles.

"Now come, Sato. It's time I show you how your wife's doing."

* * *

><p><p>

Korra gently caressed the curves and dips of the heiress' naked body with her hands as they lay in bed, saying nothing, and studying each other intently. The two had spent the entire afternoon making love before lying in each other's arms for the remainder of the day.

"Asami?" Korra asked.

"What is it?" Asami replied, putting a hand onto the Avatars face.

"Marry me." Korra whispered, kissing Asami's neck in the process.

"Wait, what?" Asami broke out of her enamored trance and gasped in complete and utter shock.

Korra reached over to her side of the bed and pulled out a beautifully carved Southern Water Tribe betrothal necklace.

"You heard me. I said, will you marry me?" Korra confirmed. Looking at Asami's confused face, Korra decided to explain herself for the spontaneous proposal.

"Asami, for the short time that I've actually known you, you've been the best supporter and the greatest friend that anyone could ask for. You understand me, Asami, more than anyone I've ever met, and trust me. I know a ton of people. I know that in the beginning, our relationship was rocky because of the past that we've shared, but now I realize that you are the one that I want to grow old with, to have kids with, to be best friends and worst enemies with. So I'll say this again, Asami. Will you marry me?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p><p>

Korra was woken up by a splash of ice cold water. When she tried to rub her eyes and focus on the figure before her, she realized that she couldn't move her arms. Her arms were chained onto a prison cell wall by large platinum chains, rendering her bending unusable.

"Well, well, well." A familiar voice cried. "The Avatar seems to have risen from her slumber."

"Unalaq..." Korra hissed. "Why are you doing this? I trusted you. I looked up to you as my mentor!"

"You fool. You were only a pawn in my grand scheme of a unification of the water tribes." Unalaq voiced proudly. "I never wanted you as my pupil."

"Then at least tell me where my family is!" Korra shouted, pulling at the chains.

"They're being transported into my domain in the Northern Water Tribe, where they will live the rest of their days in servitude." Unalaq declared.

Korra, imagining what her family must be going through, snarled at Unalaq like a mad dog and attempted to charge at Unalaq, only to be slammed back by Unalaq's powerful water bending. Korra slumped to the floor.

"But really, I need to thank you." Unalaq said. "Because of your help, Avatar, the water tribes will finally be united under my sole rule. The era of the separate water tribes is over. The age of the United Water Tribe is just about to begin."

Unalaq utilized his bending to bring forth a raven-haired girl, shackled in chains of ice, in front of Korra.

_Asami. _Korra thought, confusion and hatred forming inside her heart.

"Thank you, Asami, for your wonderful help in engaging the Avatar, as well as aiding in reuniting the tribes" Unalaq said in a sarastic manner, dropping the girl onto the floor. "Korra, you really have to thank Asami for all of this. You see, because of her, she had to share all of your family secrets to me in order to save who she loved the most- her mother."

Korra's eyes shot wide open. _Impossible. _Korra thought. _She told me her mother was dead._

"Now, to end the separation between these tribes once and for all and officially unite them to be the United Water Tribe under my supreme guidance!"

* * *

><p><p>

Asami lifted her head to try to catch her lover's gaze, but the sight that she saw overwhelmed her. What used to be a vibrant, bright person was now diminished into shackles, kneeling on the floor with cuts and bruises all over her body, the chains creating deep bruises on her wrists. The light in Korra's very personality was dimmed with the events that happened in just a few short months.

"Korra, I'm so sorr-"

"Don't." Korra exclaimed, lowering her head in defeat. "You've already done enough."

The prison cell remained quiet for several hours until Korra finally raised her head up.

"I only have one question, Asami." Korra dryly croaked out. "Why did you lie to me about your mother?"

Asami sighed. "I had to ensure her safety, Korra. I only said that she was dead because I couldn't lose my mother. I had to give Unalaq your information, Korra, otherwise he'd kill her. Wouldn't you do the same if your family was captured by Unalaq?"

Asami, who Korra would always see with a tender and gentle face towards her, was now greeted by a cold, infuriated stare. Korra's eyes had changed color and glowed a bright white and her mouth was twisted, her teeth clenched tightly. She couldn't hold her anger anymore.

Korra shouted from the top of her lungs and began to rip at the chains that prevented her from coming close to her wife. The chains ultimately gave way to the Avatar's supernatural might, and she leaned in towards Asami, generating a whirlwind around them in her rage.

"Asami Sato," Korra said, her voice intertwining with the voices of her past lives. "I would _never _betray your family the way you did to mine. _You _aided the start of this war. _You _ratted out my secrets to my worst enemy. _You _sold my family into a life of servitude and suffering."

Korra pushed chunks of the stone floor and entombed Asami within them, only leaving her head out in the open.

Ultimately thinking that this was to be her fate, Asami closed her eyes.

_I'm so sorry._ Asami said internally as she shed a single tear.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Asami heard the large stones drop, and the large gust of wind encircling the two lovers suddenly diminished. Asami opened her eyes to see her wife coming out of the Avatar stage.<p>

"I… I can't." Korra admitted looking away. "As much as I can never forgive you for betraying me, I just can't bring myself to hurt you."

A bruised and battered Korra started to make her way towards the exit of the prison and into the battlefield.

"Wait!" Asami cried. "You can't go out there! There are too many soldiers out there that're looking for you! You'll get yourself killed!"

Korra turned to look at Asami, her eyes dim and gloomy.

"There are worse things than death."


	5. Chapter 5: Remedy

Chapter 5: Remedy

* * *

><p>"There are worse things than death."<p>

* * *

><p>A bruised and beaten Korra trudged her way through the snowy grounds of Unalaq's military base. Suddenly, a loud alarm rang throughout the camp, and an entire hoard of Unalaq's men began to create a circle, encasing the Avatar within. Determined not to surrender, Korra triggered her Avatar state and started to hurl all of the elements at the circle of soldiers in an attempt to fight to her last breath.<p>

Wave by wave, the soldiers fell, and wave by wave, Korra's strength began to falter. Soon enough at the last wave of soldiers, Korra's connection with the Avatar state was severed, and her head began to feel faint. A sudden distraction gave one lucky soldier enough time to hurl a large ice slab at Korra, and the Avatar was hurled at what seemed like 100 li. With no energy left in her body and with her vision hazy, Korra lied motionless to only see a sudden surge of fire, earth, and electricity only a couple of yards away.

_Iroh? Bolin? Mako? _Korra thought.

The Avatar succumbed to her wounds, and was unconscious yet again.

* * *

><p>The warmth of a wet towel to her head woke Korra up. Sitting up too quick, the Avatar cringed at her wounds, which were now nicely wrapped in bandages.<p>

"Where… Where am I?" Korra asked, her hands covering her face.

"You're back at Harbor City, in your tent." Said a familiar voice.

"Iroh?" Korra said.

The general nodded. "You're lucky to be alive, Avatar. Your wounds are great, but luckily, the Southern Water Tribe has some of the greatest healers in the world. You must rest."

"I can't," Korra exclaimed, cringing at the pain at her side while trying to get up out of her bed. "My family's being deported! I have to save them!"

"Not in your condition, Korra." Iroh protested. "Rest assured, Avatar, we'll send a squadron of our best men to help get your family back, as well as other prisoners of war."

Suddenly, two familiar faces popped into the tent, with armor strapped onto every nook and cranny of their bodies.

"No." Korra said. "Mako? Bolin? You're going to the North?"

"We're helping you get your family back, Korra." Bolin said. "We'll come back as soon as we can."

"Don't worry about us, Korra." Mako exclaimed. "We're not going to fail this mission."

Korra stood up slowly, and hugged the two brothers.

"You'd better come back alive or I will never forgive you two." Korra whispered.

"The men will be alright, Avatar." Iroh assured. "They've been issued the best armor and are with the best soldiers in the United Forces. Korra, the best thing for you is to sit and rest. Wounds heal, but death doesn't. As much as you want to fight, the best thing for you to do at the moment is to recover."

"Fine." Korra huffed.

"Don't fret, Korra." Bolin said, placing a hand onto Korra's shoulder. "We'll be alright. You rest up."

"We'll have a caretaker come to you in a moment." Iroh said. "Rest, Avatar. These men'll be back in no time."

Korra nodded, and slowly got back into bed. As soon as she closed her eyes, she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>A sudden sound of dripping water woke the Avatar up from her slumber. With hazy vision, Korra lifted her head up and saw a blurry outline of what appeared to be a woman with dark hair, her back turned towards Korra, wringing out a wet towel over a bowl of water.<p>

_That must be my caretaker. _Korra thought, laying her head back down onto the pillow.

"Thank you, ma'am, for taking the time to take care of me." Korra said, in sincere gratitude."

"The pleasure's all mine." The woman said, turning around.

_That voice… _Korra thought. _It reminds me of… Asami!_

The sudden realization made Korra shoot up out of her bed. Rubbing her eyes, the Avatar focused all of her energy to look at the lady, whose face was clearly that of her wife.

"You." Korra cried out, clutching her side and wincing in pain. "_How _did you manage to sneak into my tent?"

The engineer walked closer to her wife, and attempted to wipe down the Avatar's forehead, only to be greeted with an icy barrier Korra had made to prevent any contact between them.

"I didn't sneak in. I pledged my allegiance to aid the South," Asami explained, setting the towel next to the bowl of water. "Iroh knew who I was and decided that I'd be more helpful out here than incarcerated. He told me that since I was the closest person to the Avatar, I needed to be here when you recover."

Korra turned away, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Get out of my tent." The Avatar exclaimed.

"What?" Asami said, confused.

"I said, get out of my tent!" Korra shouted, exhaling fire through her mouth.

Asami broke down and knelt on the floor of Korra's tent.

"I am so sorry, Korra. I never wanted to hurt you this way."

Hating to have to see her wife in this way, Korra, using all her might, sighed and bent down and embraced the crying engineer in her arms, trying to comfort her in the process.

Korra sighed. "Asami, I can never forgive you for what you did to my family," The Avatar said. "I can never forgive you for what happened to my home. But the one thing I can do is try to fix what we've lost so that we can have a better future together."

"Nothing would make me happier." Asami cried, looking deep into Korra's bloodshot, cerulean eyes.

"Now tell me from the beginning to the end, and be completely honest this time." Korra said, signaling Asami to sit onto the bed. "How did you get involved in this mess?"

* * *

><p>"Ever since my mother was involved in the Agni Kai Triad scandal, the leader there took her as a hostage and exchanged her for money with Unalaq. He knew that my mother would be a perfect way to turn me against you, and his plan worked."<br>Korra buried her face into her hands. "And where is your father during all of this?" Korra asked.

"He's been in Kyoshi Island for years now, trying to get telecommunication signals in that area." Asami explained. "He's completely disconnected from the rest of the world."

"Why didn't you get him to help your mother out instead of stabbing me in the back?"

"You don't think I'd try that first? I've tried to contact him multiple times, but everything seemed to just run into a dead end." The engineer stood up, only to turn around towards the Avatar. "My last resort, Avatar Korra, would be to betray you."

Korra laid back down onto the bed, confused, and in shock.

"Anyways, I'm sorry for everything I've done to you." Asami said, kissing her wife on the cheek. "I'll be leaving now." Asami turned around and began to step towards the exit of the tent.

"Don't."

"What?" Asami asked, confused.

"Stay." Korra exclaimed, lifting the blanket and scooting towards the end of the bed. "As much as I would like to hate you, I still love you, as a friend, and as a wife. Stay with me."

The engineer obliged, and quickly shuffled into the arms of her wife, and the two drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, an officer rushed into Korra's tent, waking up the couple.<p>

"Avatar Korra?" The officer said.

"What is it?" Korra replied, rubbing her eyes.

"We've just received terrible news."

"Of what?" Korra asked.

"It's about the dispatch team for the hostages: they've been intercepted."


	6. Chapter 6: The Cost of Love

Chapter 6: The Cost of Love

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note<em>: Kind of a long chapter, but I had to do something to keep the story going. Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! :)

* * *

><p>"Intercepted?" Korra asked, her eyes widening. "How?"<p>

"The Northern Water Tribe intelligence managed to pinpoint the dispatch team with Staff Sergeant Mako and Sergeant Bolin in it. Although they fought heroically, they eventually had to surrender and are now kept as hostages."

Korra's jaw dropped as the words regarding Mako and Bolin poured out of the officer's mouth.

"Impossible." Korra whispered, burying her face into her hands. "That's impossible! Mako and Bolin would never surrender if they were caught!"

"Unfortunately, Avatar Korra, they had no choice." The officer responded. "They were told that if they didn't surrender, Unalaq would kill each and every one of your family members. That includes yours as well, Mrs. Sato."

"Family… members?" Asami asked. "I don't understand."  
>"They captured Hiroshi Sato from Kyoshi Island as well." The officer said. "Both of your families have been taken hostage."<p>

"What does Unalaq want with my family?" Asami cried. "Haven't I done enough?"

Korra cringed.

"He wants me." Korra replied. "He's using them as bait for me. Trust me, I know my uncle. Unalaq won't stop until he gets what he wants, and the only thing that he wants is me."

"I'm afraid Avatar Korra's saying is true." The officer said. "His offer is this and only this: he will release all of the prisoners of war, including Staff Sergeant Mako, Sergeant Bolin, Mr. and Mrs. Hiroshi Sato, Mr. and Mrs. Tonraq, and Naga in the sole exchange for the Avatar. He'll be outside the city walls with the prisoners at sundown."

* * *

><p>After hours of thinking, Korra finally stood up slowly, grabbing her side and wincing.<p>

"If it's me he wants," Korra exclaimed, bowing her head. "It's me he'll get."

"You can't go through with this!" Asami shouted, grabbing Korra's arm. "That's suicide!"

"And you're telling me this now?" Korra hissed, shaking off Asami's grasp. "Weren't you on Unalaq's side just moments ago?"

"I had no choice." Asami rebutted sternly. "I had a mother that I was going to lose, and now I have a father that I might lose too."

"And you think I don't?" Korra yelled. "This entire war, I've been thinking of countless ways to not give up and try to bring my family home. This entire war, I never would've even created a thought of betraying you to save my whole family. Asami Sato, I am giving my life up on the line not only to save your family and mine, but to maintain my honor and not betray _anyone._"

"But don't you get it?" Asami argued. "If you give yourself up now, what's going to happen to the Southern Water Tribe? What's going to become of your home? What's going to become… of us?"

"Asami," Korra sighed. "I have to at least try. I have to save the people we've lost, even if it costs the winning of the war for us. At least my broken body will have some use and bring our loved ones back home."

Asami's eyes began to water as she stood up to meet the Avatar's gloomy gaze. She looked deep into the Avatar's eyes and saw what used to be a set of bright cerulean, happy eyes was now darkened into a hazy indigo. The war had taken its toll on Korra, and she could tell that the confident girl she knew from their first date had turned into an emotionless shell of a person. Asami touched foreheads with Korra, as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Perhaps, in another life, we would've been the happiest family." Korra said. "We could've had children, and have them be spoiled by their grandparents and uncles Mako and Bolin."

"We still can, can't we?" Asami said, confused.

"Not in this life." Korra replied. Grabbing her uniform coat and her helmet, Korra slowly trudged towards the exit of her tent.

"I love you, Korra." Asami cried out, sobbing.

"Goodbye Asami." Korra said, exiting the tent, and leaving a crying Asami alone inside.

* * *

><p>As Korra approached the exit gate of Harbor City, she heard a scream come from behind her.<br>"Avatar!" General Iroh screamed, running towards her. "You don't have to do this!"

Turning around, Korra saw the general, whose face showed that of panic and fear.

"If you turn yourself to Unalaq," Iroh explained. "We might just lose the war."

"Let me ask you this, General." Korra exclaimed. "If you could turn yourself in, and in return, release dozens of people from permanent incarceration, would you?"

Iroh stopped in his tracks, shocked at the change of personalities the Avatar had.

"Korra," Iroh said. "As a friend, I don't think this is the right way to solve this problem!"

"Then tell me another way to get everyone back without any harm coming towards them." Korra said. "I'm willing to sacrifice my life to save those who can have a better chance. The Avatar will regenerate in another being. Theirs cannot."

"Then how do you know that this isn't a trap?" Iroh argued. "It's too good, and too unstrategic, of an offer for him to make."

"I know my uncle, Iroh." Korra reassured the general. "I'll make sure that these captives come back safely."

"But think about the hardships that those you saved will face without you." Iroh objected.

"I'd rather die for them to be alive than have them die for me." Korra sighed, putting one hand on Iroh's shoulder. "Thank you for everything you've done, Iroh. Swear that you'll do everything in your power so that the Southern Water Tribe doesn't fall into Unalaq's hands."

Iroh took a step back and saluted Korra. "By your will, Avatar Korra."

Korra smiled weakly and stepped out of the gates, into the frozen tundra ahead of her.

* * *

><p>Unalaq grinned widely from behind the rows of captives as he saw the solitary outline of his niece emerge from the falling snow, with Eska and Desna right by his side.<p>

"I'm quite impressed and moved that you would accept my gracious offer, my dear niece." Unalaq shouted.

"_Don't _call me that." Korra snarled. "All I want is for these men, women, and polar bear dog to fall back into ally territories, free of your captivity."

"In exchange for you, I presume?" Unalaq questioned.

Korra bowed her head down in defeat. "Yes. In exchange for me."

Unalaq clapped his hands. "I must admit, Korra, you're becoming quite the chivalrous warrior now. The deal is done. Come, Avatar Korra. We have much to do."

"Just a minute, Unalaq." Korra said. "All I request is to have five minutes with my friends and family."

"Fine." Unalaq hissed. "You have only five minutes."

* * *

><p>"Korra!" Tonraq and Senna shouted.<p>

"Dad, Mom!" Korra yelled, tears streaming down her face as she trudged along to hug her dad. "Are you guys alright? Are you hurt?"

"We're fine, sweetie." Senna reassured her crying daughter. "It was tough, but we're alright."

"You can't risk your life for ours, Korra." Tonraq said sternly. "I won't let him take my baby girl away from me."

"Your father's right, Korra." Mako said, carrying a semi-conscious Bolin. "Your life is too significant to be given to Unalaq. You have to rethink this."

"Mako, it's too late." Korra said. "I'd rather die a thousand deaths than to see you all suffer. Trust me, it's for the best."

"Will you be alright?" Hiroshi Sato asked. "I'm worried as to what he's going to do to you."

"I can only imagine what he's going to do." Korra replied. "The five minutes is up. I have to go."

* * *

><p>After giving everyone hugs, Korra made her way towards a solitary Unalaq.<p>

_Wait a minute. _Korra thought. _Where'd Eska and Desna go?_

Korra's thinking was shot down when she saw Unalaq grin devilishly.

_No. _

At lightning speed, Eska and Desna intercepted the soldiers from Korra's love ones created a cage of ice and trapped them into it.

"No!" Korra shouted.

Infuriated than ever, Korra triggered the Avatar State, and overwhelmed Eska and Desna's bending. In a hurried effort, she managed to entomb the twins in a cave of ice and broke the icy cell that her loved ones were trapped in.

"Run!" Korra yelled, and the captives began to flee towards the sanctuary of Harbor City. Korra smiled, but her happiness was soon disrupted as she was hit with a large slab of ice. Her connection severed, Korra lay in the snow, motionless. Suddenly, a large black shadow came closer and closer, blocking her view of the horizon.

"I seem to have underestimated you, Korra." Unalaq hissed. "You seem to have bested the two best benders I have. I won't let it happen again."

With a final hit to the side, Korra's vision darkened, and she succumbed to the pain in her wounds and passed out.


End file.
